


Holding the World

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha Gray Fullbuster, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Natsu Dragneel, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Natsu Dragneel, Pregnant Sex, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Gray Fullbuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: "His eyes are glued to Natsu's swollen stomach and it makes Gray want to count down the days until their princess is welcomed into the world. However in Gray's eyes, he's holding the entire world and when she's born he'll be holding the universe. "
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Holding the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Empress Explosion Murder (LdyFcknNoir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/gifts).



> Hello lovelies♡♡ welcome to my very first smutty Fairy Tail one shot ! Hehe this is the reward for my 400 Twitter Follower fic giveaway !!! ♡♡ the winner is the fabulous [EmpressFcknNoir](https://twitter.com/EmpressFcknNoir?s=09) !♡♡ she's simply amazing and I was so happy and eager to write this for her !! I hope you guys enjoy it too !!
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

The town they arrive in is a beautiful and charming village of stone and whitewashed walls. It’s surrounded by the system of trenches and bridges which prevent the town expanding so every building is packed tightly together making the streets narrow and overshadowed like a can of sardines. There are street lamps scattered across the streets making vehicle travel impossible. However in the center of this historical looking town is a vast and tall building where the local newspaper operates from. The building is metal and glass and the architecture is different compared to the others. It sticks out like a sore thumb, but it is functional and keeps people up to date on the news when they aren't broadcasting on a huge lacrima in the center of the town. 

The town is called Aquarin and its inhabitants are as elegant as the scenery most of the time. One of those townspeople is a handsome young man who people can't stop staring at when he walks by. Natsu Dragneel is a twenty-one year old fire wizard who is a rare male omega and he's currently six months pregnant. Natsu isn't graceful and poised, but his figure makes up for it. He has long, toned legs that are covered by slightly loose white pants which fit his round butt too perfectly. 

_ "Look! It's one of Fairy Tail's hottest wizards!!" _

_ "Clearly you mean the  _ **_coolest_ ** _ wizard! He is an ice wizard after all." _

Natsu's eyes snap wide open from his weary haze when he finally sees who everyone is gossiping about the moment he looks at the handsome man heading in his direction. Flawless pale skin covering a fitness physique; there’s even a perfect red tint across his face as if he can hear what people are saying. This man has the most perfect face Natsu has ever seen and has a diamond-cut jawline, lush brows hooding over midnight blue eyes. Every positive feature one can imagine on the ideal man is intact on this guy. Even from five feet away, Natsu can already tell who this man is and it makes him smile from ear to ear.

"Babe, you lost your shirt again." Natsu says with a chuckle and takes the food his mate brought for him. He's supposed to be at the guild relaxing, but decided to take a little vacation while Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia complete a job together. "Not that I'm complaining this time."

"Again!? I didn't even realize I took it off…" Gray sighs in frustration but shakes it off when he watches his omega devour a massive cheeseburger with peanut butter on it, already used to the weird cravings. "How are you feeling, Love?"

"I'm just tired from the train ride. I'm more surprised that I didn't feel the motion sickness." Natsu laughs wholeheartedly and doesn't flinch when Gray gently puts a hand on their unborn baby girl, knowing his alpha is just as excited as he is. "Let's walk along the beach while you guys talk about where to search for bandits."

Natsu knows Gray's heart has belonged to him ever since the day they presented as alpha and omega, and he knew it from the beginning, too. Despite bickering often in front of others to maintain normalcy, Natsu enjoys showing not-so subtle affection towards Gray, especially sitting on the ice mage's lap at random just to be close. However, as soon as they found out he's expecting, Gray has been more accepting of the affection and Natsu's inner omega swoons every time.

"Be--" Gray starts to warn before getting silenced by a tender kiss. His worry gets washed over immediately and he finds himself smiling warmly at Natsu when their lips part. 

"I know, but I don't need to worry anyway. You're with me… well with us." Natsu whispers before blushing up to his ears, realizing he's showing weakness in front of their friends and covering his face shyly afterwards. "Ugh… that was cheesy."

_ Stop being so cute.  _ "That was adorable." Gray replies with a chuckle, gently holding one of his husband's hands and lacing their fingers together. When the sun makes Natsu's wedding ring glisten, it fills Gray's heart with love and pride beyond words. "What a beautiful sunset…"

There is a beautiful retreating sun casting over the calm sea as Natsu walks towards the ocean hand in hand with Gray before the others join them. Its radiant light shines onto the gentle water in the distant horizon. A small flock of birds are flying delicately over the breathtaking scenery. Those beaming rays of sunshine caress his skin along with a gentle breeze as it makes its descent. It's making him feel like he's in heaven despite the urge to sleep. The tender sways of the palm trees and the sounds of dolphins frolicking in and out of the water are simply captivating. 

Natsu carefully sits on the exotic pink sand and allows the ocean to wash over his feet here and there after deciding he's had enough walking. The salty scent of the ocean causes him to feel at peace. A warm sensation shoots through his body and it almost brings tears to his eyes. Running his hands through the majestic sand once more, Natsu attempts to force himself to get up but ultimately he's stuck.

"Not again. Every time…" Natsu groans in frustration and tries to lift himself up once more, but he's not used to having his entire center of balance being thrown off this much. "I look like a beached whale now."

"Natsu, are you stuck? Let me help." Erza offers and holds out her hands for Natsu to grab onto, looking completely shocked when Gray growls at her before helping Natsu up himself. "Gray! That was uncalled for, I was only going to help."

"Erza-san, it's no use. Gray-sama's been like this since Natsu-san started showing… Juvia is jealous." Juvia whines and clings to Lucy, sobbing her despair dramatically though she's still trying to find a way to get Gray to recognize her as a mate. "Juvia wants to be held by Gray-sama…"

"I'm sorry, Juvia, but Gray and Natsu are too head over heels for each other to be with other people." Lucy whispers apologetically, wanting to get this job over with for her rent money and so she can hurry back to her own mate.  _ I want to see Sting already… _

"Sorry guys. He didn't mean to growl at you." Natsu apologizes, letting out a cute squeak that doesn't seem like it suits him when he's suddenly lifted off the ground bridal style. "G-Gray!?"

"The bandits aren't estimated to arrive until tomorrow, right? I need to tire Natsu out so he doesn't try to get involved. I'll meet at the rendezvous spot at our agreed time." Gray says to the others before flashing a sly smile at Natsu, quickly heading back to their inn despite his omega's protests about being able to walk.

_ Time to remind Natsu who he belongs to and who is the  _ **_only_ ** _ one who can touch our pup. _

Natsu is laid back on their bed at the inn and he can't help but blush as he tries to watch what his mate is doing. He feels his pants and boxers being removed which makes him instinctively spread his legs. Luckily the omega can have sex for another two-three months, though never voiced aloud, the dragon slayer wants his alpha to take him and claim him all over again almost every day.

"You're all mine, Natsu Fullbuster. No one is allowed to casually touch our unborn child except for me." Gray growls lowly,  _ possessiveness  _ radiating off the alpha and it's melting Natsu from the inside out.

Natsu shivers from hearing his full married name, not the usual nickname or just his first name, roll off Gray's tongue so easily. That smooth, husky voice resonates much more seductively in this heated atmosphere and he is melting from it.  Gray looks beyond proud at how  _ wrecked  _ Natsu looks already, smirking as he crawls between Natsu's and placing his hands over his mate's to express his love. He kisses the stretch marks on Natsu's stomach before sliding his tongue inside the omega. The moan that escapes Natsu is quiet, but it's enough to show that he loves the feeling already. 

Knowing they have to be quick inside the inn so no one gets them kicked out for too much noise, Gray pulls back once the taste of slick touches his tongue then takes off the rest of his clothes. A chill shoots through the alpha's spine as his hardness hits the cool air, but Gray ignores it in favor of pushing into his eager mate. The two of them moan quietly at the same time as soon as the tip of Gray's cock slips inside Natsu.

Natsu's mind is swirling from a hurricane of pleasure that his body acts on his own. His arms wrap around the other’s neck after another kiss is initiated by the alpha. A quiet gasp is muffled against Gray's lips as the omega feels himself being stretched by his mate’s thick cock.

"Ngh-- fuck… Gray,  _ Alpha _ ." Natsu mewls, gripping the sheets tightly and wrapping his legs around Gray's hips to push the love of his life deeper into him. "O-Only you… I'm yours."

Normally, Gray would let Natsu savor the stretch, but this time he just holds onto his love's hips and pistons his own. His thrusts are quick and precise, making sure Natsu's pleasure comes first while reducing his pregnant mate into a puddle. Every noise Natsu makes is muffled by the pillow as he's now gripping onto it until his knuckles are white, trying not to set anything on fire.

“I-I’m going to… ah~.. cum!” Natsu cries out in pleasure and suddenly blushes up to his ears when he notices he's secreting breast milk. "S-Shit…"

Gray licks his lips and quickly moves in close, eagerly lapping up the milk and sucking on one of his mate's nipples. The lewd sounds Natsu is letting out resonate in the room, and the omega sees white when he finally has an orgasm. He could care less about the semen on his stomach, barely getting a chance to recover when he feels Gray's knot swelling inside of him.

"I love you so much, Natsu." Gray whispers before carefully maneuvering them so he's Natsu's big spoon. It's also easier for Natsu to get as comfortable as possible while they're stuck together. "I wonder if our baby will have dragon slayer magic."

"I love you, too, and I hope so! I wanna teach her like how Igneel taught me!!" Natsu grins brightly and turns his head to look at Gray the best he can in their position. "It would be awesome if she's an ice dragon slayer so we can teach her together."

"Natsu…" Gray says in awe then his expression softens when he notices Natsu has suddenly fallen asleep, smiling warmly and placing a kiss to the bond mark on the base of his mate's neck tenderly. He gently places his hand underneath Natsu's in order to cradle their baby together and he's feeling indescribably happy.

A few years ago, Gray would have never imagined Natsu returning his feelings. Being in love with Natsu is better than any reward or guild party, and the alpha wouldn't trade their love for anything in this universe. Gray knows his parents, Ur, and Igneel would have loved to meet their grandchild, but he and Natsu will love her enough to fill their share and then some. 

His eyes are glued to Natsu's swollen stomach and it makes Gray want to count down the days until their princess is welcomed into the world. However in Gray's eyes, he's holding the entire world and when she's born he'll be holding the universe. 

_ I'm holding the entire world in my hands and I'll do anything to protect my family. My reason for living… Natsu and Hina, I love you. _


End file.
